Control
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Exactly what the title implies..heehee...enjoy!


What was it that made her want to do bad things with this man? She was drawn to him like no other. Lady knew she was playing with fire. Tapping into his wicked side, the deviant that he was. How long had they been together, four, maybe five years now? She had never imagined she would travel down this road towards dark pleasure. Yet wasn't she the one who initiated it? Yes, that was her. And he was all too happy to comply. Deliciously wicked bastard.

As she sat now in a submissive position at the edge of the bed, she waited for him, wanting to surprise him. Lady thought back to the first time he bound her.

Vergil and Dante had been sparring in the back yard. Lady stood at the window watching them. At times they moved much too fast for her eyes to follow. The clanging of steel on steel, the occasional shout, the heated stares and the stalemates were exhilarating to observe. She found herself breathing heavy just watching them. At the sight of _him._ The twins were circling each other slowly. Dante shuffling his feet, appearing to be aloof. Rebellion slung over one shoulder. His piercing eyes never leaving his twin. Vergil paced like a caged tiger waiting to pounce. His shoulders back, Yamato sheathed in his left hand, gracefully moving as though his feet never touched the ground. His gaze fixated on Dante, icy flames in his eyes. Suddenly without warning, they lunged at each other.

Lady watched for hours, realizing she wanted him to fight like that with her. Only in the bedroom. She wanted him raw, controlling, dominant. She shuddered at the thought of Vergil turning all that on her.

Later that evening she deliberately started a fight with him. She wanted that burning rage released on her. Stomping up the stairs she slammed the bedroom door. As soon as he opened it, she took a shot at him. Yamato in hand, he swiftly batted the bullet away.

Vergil slammed the door as she shot twice more, effortlessly deflecting the bullets. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He seethed.

Vergil stared at Lady intently, her gun still leveled at him. She was panting hard. _Why is she breathing that hard? They were only stairs._ Narrowing his eyes at her, he _really_ looked at Lady. Her breasts were heaving, lips were parted slightly, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip, and her eyes were dilated. He inhaled deeply, and then it hit him. She was aroused. He quirked his brow, "Are you turned on right now?"

"Maybe." Lady flushed and shot at him again. Quickly leaning to the side, he took two steps forward.

"Is this how you want to play tonight?" His words velvety, seductive.

Yamato's blade gently pushed the hand holding the gun down to her side.

"Yes." She rasped.

Vergil hummed softly, his eyes darkened, sending heat pooling between her thighs. "My, my Lady. You are treading in dangerous waters." The blunt end of the blade caressed the side of her neck, resting in the crook. "Are you sure you want to swim out this far?"

Her breath hitched. "Yes." She mouthed.

His crystalline blue eyes blazed with a dark need. "Very well. But first we need to get you out of these clothes." Bringing the blade down under her collar, slowly making his way down to the first button on her shirt. With the precision of a surgeon he used the tip of the sword to pop it open. Lady shuddered and her gun clattered to the floor. Vergil continued using his trusted weapon until her shirt was undone. Lifting it up, he used it to slip the garment off one shoulder and then the other.

Lady burned with want. This was so erotic. The kiss of Yamato's cold steel against her heated flesh sent wave after wave of desire coursing throughout her body.

"I want your hands on me." She whimpered.

"All in good time, my dear. You have been a bad girl and need to be punished." Lady gasped and flushed at his words. He was so damn gorgeous with that smug, domineering expression on his face. With flourish, he sheathed the katana. "Take off your clothes." When she hesitated, his eyes hardened. "Now."

Lady fumbled with the button on her pants. Pulling them off, she removed her bra and panties next. She watched him untie the gold ribbon from around Yamato's sheath.

"Good girl. Come here." He set the sword down.

Lady slowly made her way towards him. She desperately wanted to touch him, but refrained from doing so.

"I am going to bind your hands so you can not touch me. This is your punishment."

This was going to be hell. She loved running her hands over his tight muscles, feeling them contract under his skin as he fucked her. _Damn!_

Wrapping the cord around her wrists firmly, but gently, he tested the restraint. "Does this hurt?" His voice was soft, eyes concerned.

"No." She said shyly.

"Good. Let me know if it becomes too tight." And he was all business again. Clasping his hands behind his back, Vergil slowly circled her. His hungry gaze never leaving her. Coming to stand behind her, so close she could feel the heat rolling off of him, he bend down to her ear. "Tell me what you want Lady."

Lady flushed a deep crimson. She didn't think she would have to tell him. Hell, she never told him before. He just knew. But this was part of the game. What had she gotten herself into?

The sexy blue eyed devil nuzzled her neck right below her ear. Closing her eyes, she moaned softly. "What's wrong Lady? Cat got your tongue?" Vergil bit down on her ear, eliciting a sharp cry from her pouty lips. "Do you want me to spank you? Fuck you from behind? Make you come with my mouth? Tell me, Mary."

_Mary? Holy hell! _She hadn't heard her given name in years. Never from him. Coming from his mouth it sounded like sin and she liked it.

Vergil regarded her closely. Gauging her reaction he smirked slightly. "If we are to play this game, I will address you by your birth name. You still have not answered my question Mary." He threaded his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back, pulling her flush against him. "What do you want?" His erection pressed into the small of her back.

"I-I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to make me scream your name. I want your mouth on me everywhere." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good girl. That wasn't that hard, was it?" He nipped at her jaw line. "Go sit on the bed." She did as she was told. The anticipation was killing her.

Vergil stood before her just out of reach. He had removed his boots and was pulling the silk cravat from around his neck. He held it in his hand, looking at it thoughtfully for a moment. Rubbing his fingers over the silky material, he glanced back at his raven haired beauty, who was watching him with lustful curiosity. "Perhaps another time." He stowed the fabric in his pocket. Slowly he unzipped his vest and slid it off his shoulders. Lady's fingers twitched with the need to run her hands over his chest. Undoing his pants, he let them fall to the floor so he was clad only in his black boxer briefs.

"Please let me touch you." Lady begged.

"I'm afraid not. That would defeat the purpose of me tying you up." Vergil tipped her chin back and kissed her chastely. "Put your arms around my neck." Lady did so quickly and he dragged her up the bed. "Comfortable?" She nodded. "Good." He brought her bound hands from around his neck, up over her head. "If you move your hands from this position I will stop. You will not touch me Mary. Are we clear?"

"Yes Vergil." She said quietly. Her skin grew heated from his lustful stare. This was going to be so hard.

He kissed along her jaw, down her throat, to her breasts. A hot trail followed his tantalizing mouth. Lady moaned softly and started to bring her arms down to twine in his hair. Vergil smirked as he watched her. "Ah, ah, ah. No touching." She whined achingly. "Do you want me to stop?" He came back up and placed her hands over her head again.

"No." She pouted. This was ridiculous! _Damn him. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?_

Kissing his way back down and across her stomach, he kept his eyes locked on hers. He could see her fingers twitch as he nipped at her hip. Spreading her legs, he settled in between them. Languidly running his tongue up her thigh, he gave her a quick tease with the stroke of his tongue, before doing the same to the other leg. Lady squirmed and gasped. She gripped the pillow under her head. This truly was torture.

Lady cried out and writhed as he lapped at her swollen folds, teasing the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue. He hooked his arms under her thighs to keep her in place. Lady was so close. She could feel the familiar pull of ecstasy begging to be released…

…And then he stopped.

Lady opened her eyes and to her horror, found her fingers tangled in his silvery locks. _Oh no, no, no._

Heated blue eyes gazed up at her from the spot between her legs. "Oh Mary. What have you done?"

"Oh please, please, please don't stop." She begged as she hastily untangled her fingers. "I wont do it again."

God bless her. She looked so pitiful. But this was the game she chose to play. Vergil stood and walked to the end of the bed. She whined at the lose of his touch.

"What am I to do with you Mary?" The blue devil reached down, caressing the soft skin around her ankles. Tightening his grip, he jerked her hard towards the edge of the bed. Causing her to gasp in surprise. Vergil crawled up over her until they were a hair's breath apart. "Maybe I should fuck you mercilessly." He whispered, eyes smoldering with untamed lust.

Shedding his boxers, he sank into her wet heat, burying himself deep within her. Mary moaned loudly, forcing herself to remember to keep her hands to herself. Vergil sighed into the side of her neck.

"I see we are going to have a problem with those grabby little hands of yours." Standing he wrapped his arms under her legs and gripped her hips so that her upper back was the only part touching the mattress. "That should do it." He smirked and proceeded to pound her into oblivion.

Mary tore at the sheets. Panting heavily she screamed his name. They had never done it this way before and it was intense. The fact that she had no control from this angle sent even more heat coursing through her. She trembled around him, crying out when he rubbed his thumb over her sensitive bud. Riding out her orgasm, he followed shortly there after spilling himself inside her.

Laying her back down on the bed, he came over her, rolling them to their sides. "Give me you hands." Untying the golden sash from her wrists, he kissed them tenderly. "This was fun, but I much prefer your hands on me."

Lady smiled wickedly at that fond little memory. She was going to surprise Vergil and let him take the reigns again tonight, until she spotted his black scarf piled up on the dresser. Glancing further up at the mirror she saw her strand of pearls draped over the corner.

"Hmm." Standing, she walked over to the dresser and pulled down the delicately knotted strand. Wrapping them around a couple fingers, she tested them to see how they would feel. Giggling mischievously she tucked them under the pillow, picked up the scarf and went to find her domineering other half. Tonight she would have him begging for it.

She found him lounging on the sofa, book in hand, too engrossed in the fine literature to notice her creep up behind him. _Hmph, glad I didn't wait for him to find me upstairs._ Pulling the black silk scarf from her pocket, she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Before he had time to react she swiftly covered his eyes with the material, securing it around his head.

Vergil stilled, setting the book in his lap. "Lady, are you trying to tell me it's time to go upstairs?"

Lady leaned down and rubbed her hands over his chest. "Yes, unless you'd like to do this on the couch." She said seductively. He raised an elegant brow as if to consider it. Lady rolled her eyes, _Men._

Coming around in front of him, she set his book aside and straddled his lap. A small smile spread across his sinful lips. "Oh no mister, we are not doing this here."

"No?"

"No. I have something else planned for you." Lady ground her hips against his, eliciting a low moan from her blue devil.

"I'm assuming it has to do with the blind fold?" Vergil ran his hands up her shapely thighs.

_Oh, he is so not getting the upper hand here. _Prying his hands off her, he frowned. She kissed him quickly. Standing, she took his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Can you see?"

"No. I cannot."

"Good." She smiled widely and lead him up the stairs to their room.

"So what are you going to do with me Mary?" Vergil inquired as she locked the door.

"Patience Vergil." She ran her hands over the hard muscles of his chest, down his taunt stomach, to the bottom of his shirt. Slipping her hands up under it, she let her fingers roam over his warm skin. "Lift you arms." Vergil did as he was told and she pulled the shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. Rubbing her hands over him again, she reached up to caress the back of his neck, bringing him closer. She lifted the edge of the blind fold to see one blue orb peek out at her. He grinned at her Cheshire smile. Making sure the material was firmly in place, she kissed him quickly. His puckered lips turned pouty when she pulled away. Cupping his chin, Lady skimmed her thumb across his bottom lip. Parting them, he allowed the tip of his tongue to graze the digit. Replacing her thumb with her lips, she brushed them lightly against his. Vergil leaned in closer, trying to further connect with her when she pulled back.

"Please." The word ghosted from his perfect mouth. She gave in to his plea. Kissing him slowly, yet thoroughly.

_We haven't even started and already he's begging? He's up to something. _Breaking the kiss, she steadied herself. "Vergil, I want you to undress me."

He hadn't seen what she was wearing before she covered his eyes with the silk scarf. This would be fun. Vergil glided his strong hands up her arms, across her shoulders and down her front. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, he slowly pushed it up over her head, letting his hands linger on her skin as he went. Kneeling down, the silver haired devil started at her ankles , running his fingers up the length of her legs to the waistband of her jeans. Lithe fingers unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down her soft sensual legs. She held onto his shoulders as she stepped out. Vergil nuzzled her belly as she stood straight, planting light kisses here and there. He slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties.

Lady stilled his hands. "Not yet. We need to get you out of these jeans. Stand up." Vergil towered over her, head slightly bent. Some of his hair had fallen over the blind fold. His pants hung low on his hips.

_Oh my. He looks absolutely delicious. Mmm…_ she shook her head. _Ok, calm yourself. _"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just trying to anticipate what you'll do next." Vergil said softly, licking his lips.

_That makes two of us. _Lady unbuttoned his jeans sliding them down long muscular legs, followed by his boxer briefs. He looked like a living statue carved from the finest marble. He hissed as she grasped him firmly in her small hand. She stroked his length slowly, watching his face intently.

_My God, this woman and her naughty little hand. _His resolve was wearing thin. Vergil wanted nothing more than to take her where she stood. Chances are if he did that, it would result in a fight about how he never plays fair. Which, he never claimed to in the first place. He begrudgingly decided to play by her rules. "May I touch you Mistress?" His tone thick with lust.

"Ooh, I like that. Yes you may, but you must stop if I tell you to. Understand?" Oh she could really get into this. She was definitely getting off on this power trip.

"Yes Mistress, I understand." Vergil reached blindly for the hand that held him in her grasp. Wrapping his fingers around hers, they stroked him together. Moaning at the sensation that pulsed through him, he gasped when she brushed her thumb over the head. Abandoning her hand, he trailed his fingers lightly up her arm and across her shoulders. Both hands came up to cradle her face. Caressing his thumb over her lips, he brought his down to hers. Vergil gently nipped at her bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed their lips together. Lady allowed him to taste her briefly before telling him to stop. She could easily get caught up in his touch and lose control to him. _Not this time sweetie._

Releasing him, she traced her fingers along his collar bone. "Vergil, we are going to the bed now. I want you to lie down on your back." Lady lead him to the bed. Pushing him down gently, he moved towards the center, laying down as he was told. "Are you nervous?"

"No, just intrigued." His voice a rough whisper. He had learned a long time ago never to underestimate Lady. Vergil raised a brow when she giggled maniacally. "Okay, now I'm a little nervous."

His Mistress crawled up over him slowly. His hands gravitated to her shapely thighs. She gripped his chin in her hand, "Behave Vergil."

"Yes, Mistress." He sighed and let his hands slide back down to the mattress.

Lady kissed him deeply, skimming her hands over his chest and his stomach. Reaching under the pillow she let the strand of pearls snake over his shoulder and down his chest.

Vergil broke the kiss. "What's that?"

"Nothing that will hurt you." Lady said nonchalantly as she dragged the beads slowly around his stomach. They felt cool and smooth on his skin. Lady pulled them lower and his breath hitched. She methodically began wrapping them around his hardened length. Vergil went very still and held his breath. "What's the matter, don't you trust me?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before saying yes.

"And you had to think about it?" She said dryly.

"Well, given the circumstances that I am naked, blind folded and you have something wrapped around my most intimate part, yes." The blue devil said calmly.

Ok, she could live with that. "Just try to relax. This is suppose to feel good." She waited for him to take a deep breath and sink into the bed before placing her hand around the pearls. Carefully, she moved her hand up his length.

Vergil shot straight up, "Jesus Mary!"

She looked up at him with concern. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"No, not exactly. It's just…intense." He panted. "What is that?" She slid her hand up and down his shaft again, causing him to moan softly.

"It's my pearl necklace." She said sheepishly. "Lay back down."

"Remind me to buy you more." He said huskily as he laid back down.

Lady giggled and continued her ministration. Vergil had never been very vocal during sex until now. She delighted in the gasps and moans, followed by the occasional profanity that escaped his sultry lips. He gripped the sheets tightly and screamed, literally screamed, when she took the tip of his cock in her mouth, while continuing to stroke him with the pearls. She sucked harder as she started pumping him faster. She wanted to hear him scream again.

He began to squirm and whimper as he bit his lip. "Please Lady Mary Mistress stop. I cant take anymore." He begged.

"You don't like it?" She teased.

"I don't want to lose myself on your pearls. Please, no more." Vergil panted.

"Well, since you've been such a good boy, I suppose I could give you what you really want." Lady unraveled the strand and tossed it to the side. Slipping out of her panties, she came up over him, sliding down his throbbing length.

Swiftly he rolled them over, taking her completely by surprise. "Vergil!"

He hitched her legs around his waist and began thrusting into her tight heat. "You said you'd give me what I want. This is what I want."

Not caring anymore that she just lost her own game, Lady cried out wantonly as he brought one of her legs over his shoulders going deeper. "Faster." She keened. She held on to his shoulders tightly, screaming out his name once more before clamping down around him. Vergil shuddered, growling lowly as he came deep inside her.

Still holding himself up over her by one arm, he released her leg, smoothing his hand up her thigh to her waist. Lady reached up and pulled the blind fold from his eyes. They sparkled with spent excitement. Her heterochromatic eyes glittered with satisfied mischief.

"You are a very evil woman." He grinned down at her.

She pushed his hair back into place. "Coming from a devil, I will take that as a compliment." Lady smirked up at him. "You know you liked it."

He raised his eyebrows in agreement. "A bit too much it seems." Remembering the way she made him scream.

Lady laughed seductively. "I like hearing you scream. It's very sexy."

"It's very embarrassing." His brows drew together. She caressed his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly. "But only for you." She beamed widely. "And if you ever tell anyone, I will severely punish you." He said deviously.

Smiling shamelessly up at him, "You promise?"

"You can count on it."


End file.
